Irreplaceable
by reachuphigh
Summary: He stayed the whole time, and she gave him her trust. NaruSaku, oneshot.


**Title**: Irreplaceable

**Author**: Heaven Lea

**Pairings**: NaruSaku/SakuNaru

**Rating**: Mature

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately.

**A/N**: My first fanfic. Ever.

_----_

Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she grasped the orange and black fabric clinging to his sweat-tinged skin.

His pants were growing tighter as he urged himself to fight back noises at the rhythmic movement against his hips.

She furiously nibbled at his bottom lip, agitated at the fact he wouldn't let out whatever what building up inside.

He groaned at that, feeling the pressure slowly being released, right at his zipper area.

--

**R**_ewound…_

--

There was once a young medic-nin that frequently worked at the hospital for overtime hours, no matter what. She wasn't doing it for the money, but for the fact she could take care of more people. Her recent schedule had consisted of studying from the time she woke up at seven am, to the time she went to work at nine. After that, she busied herself with medical charts and office calls from Tsunade, the current Hokage, and her shishou. The only time this girl got out was to eat dinner with a certain blonde haired friend.

Her name was Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

Then there was a blonde idiot with aspirations to become leader one day. Little people respected him, but that didn't bother him anymore. All he looked forward to was eating dinner with that bubble-gum locked girl and training, just to become stronger. Every day was like this for him; a monotonous routine like some had. It didn't ever bother him, though, seeing as he always got to see the love of his life. He always looked forward to her and training with that pervy sage, Jiraiya.

His name was Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

--

**J**_ust a bit farther away from that…_

--

It was a day where nothing was too normal. Sakura wasn't at work as usual; instead, she was sitting at home being bored out of her wits. Tsunade ordered her to bed rest, just because she had been working at the hospital for three straight days with not a wink of sleep added. The thing off about it was that… the one person she could always count on was put on the job for watching her. In her mind, it seemed like he was on a mission for Konohagakure, not other countries that required escorting of goods or persons.

As for the boy, he sat by her bedside all day. He just watched her, knowing she was faking her sleep patterns. For her, it must have been a good idea to study about sleeping, especially if you were going to get stuck in a position like this. Naruto was smiling faintly, never letting go of her left hand. At times, he would whisper her name, only to hear it out loud. After a light sigh, the blonde let his hair fall longer with his headband out, eyes still trained on the one person he learned to love in his entire life.

She loved him at the same circumstances, too embarrassed to admit a fact.

He knew she loved him, but never poked and prodded at the subject, not wanting to anger her; or at least, push her away.

--

**D**_uring the late night…_

--

The blonde was still there, never moving. It almost made Sakura happy to know someone cared so much… just to stay and make sure she was going to be okay for the night. She mumbled something incoherent, rubbing her eyes with the only free hand she had; he was holding onto her other as if she was in a hospital bed, dying of sleep deprivation. Listening to him shift in his seat, and a whisper of, "Sakura-chan… are you awake now?" she finally opened those stunning green eyes. Her mother always said she'd capture any man's heart with a feature as simple as that.

His hand was slipping slowly away from hers; hers being the one grasping tighter than a vise.

"Naruto," came her voice, somewhat firm, yet still wavered from her steamed up dreams filled with desire.

"Sakura-chan?" he went, using those suffixes again, just like she hated to hear.

Her body moved to just the right position, right where he could pull off everything. Tsunade was the type that trained her student in the ultimate art of sexuality, thinking she'd need it soon for a time with Naruto… or, well, someone else Sakura would have thought to consider.

"Hm…?" he mumbled with his head cocked to the side; he wasn't catching on that quick.

"Could you… come here and check on me, Naru-kun?" she chimed, looking over to him with what seemed like lust overpowering all the other emotions showing in that penetrating gaze.

"What do you need, Sakura-chan?!" he piped, never calming down once since she finally decided to acknowledge him.

"Just…" she whispered while propping herself up on her pillows. "Come check and see if I'm doing okay. I'm not really sure how this whole sleep thing is going with me… or at least, you can do what you want to me, because I know you've always wanted it since you came home from training with Jiraiya-san; can't keep a secret very well, Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Thank Kami-sama that a tan helped out for things like such.

"Well?" the girl urged.

The blonde shakily got up from his previous seating, pulling the blankets back from her body. He learned from Jiraiya that a woman acted more to sensitivity when the air was cold and somewhat still. Experience would have to prove this right, seeing as it _was_ the first time for him, but what about his beloved?

Sakura.. was the type not to say anything about having sex, hearing from Ino it was the most orgasmic thing you could ever go through. Even if she wasn't looking completely forward to it, she'd still go on because things had to happen sooner or later.

Her eyes had slipped shut, right before snapping back open to the sudden weight upon her small frame. Pink locks were splayed out on the feathered comfort below her, mouth open to take in a sharp gasp at what was locked in as 'skill'.

Naruto's hands were finding their way down… down… her top, unbuttoning everything without a sound. He pushed the flimsy material off of her body and to the floor, his zipper already being undone by her own two pale, small hands. Working on sliding off her pair of medical shorts, he could hear her labored intakes; now he could tell she wanted it bad.

"Naruuuu!" she whimpered when he moved back up to her face, lips pressing against hers. "—mmph…"

He moved the tips of his fingers lightly across her creamy, pale skin, loving the feel beneath his callused hands. The surprising thing was that Sakura didn't even mind if they were rough; she loved every aspect of him—from the childish personality to the gentleness he held about a night in bed with her.

The boy left her breathless, returning back to her panties; the red and off-white coloured lace kept captivating his interest, like she had back at the academy. He never realized the love was real until a midpoint in his training with Jiraiya; the time he broke down about missing her so much. Naruto even begged to go back home to Konohagakure, but all he got in return was a big, fat **no**.

How heartbreaking love could be when away.

Sakura bucked her hips up into his own, wanting him to just get on with it. Frisky and fierce were the only two terms that could sum up the current thoughts running through the kunoichi's mind.

Naruto could already smell the moisture building up right before taking them off all the way. And with every other piece of clothing, it was on the floor.

It didn't take long to wet the girl down, tongue taking the liberty of cleaning up the mess that just kept coming. His thumbs ran little circles on her hips, and he managed to pull himself away from that treat, _before_ she reached her climax.

Leaving little marks across her skin, her bra was the last thing to leave until her body was bare. The thing that wasn't fair was… he still had the majority of his clothes on, and she was stark naked.

"Lay down. I want to be on top," she growled, forcing him down.

It wasn't nice, but what did it really matter?

Sakura grabbed his shirt edge in two hands, yanking it over his head. Pants and boxers were gone soon enough, leaving his erect member to twitch slightly in the cool air away from warmth.

Nothing was used to slick him down, because she could care less at the moment.

Protection? Didn't need it if you wanted to stay with that person for the rest of your life, until you'd be sacrificed to the shinobi grave…

The girl was ready to slide down to fulfill that empty space, but it was too late.

Naruto had already grabbed her to flip her back onto the bed. If he was going to have sex with her, it wasn't going to be where he could feel as if he was loosing all power to a girl on top. His arms were around her waist; her legs around his own.

--

**I**_t was all so simple…_

--

It all seemed to happen in slow motion—he eased into her, curves of their two forms fitting together like the Gods made them perfect for each other. He took her as if it was her first time, and his last. Pants, groans, and moans were all that filled the still and nightly air of the room, never breaking from the frequent collisions.

He was finished.

She was finished.

"I love you…" she whispered into his ear.

He'd nuzzled into her neck, returning the words: "I love you more."


End file.
